capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Firebrand
Firebrand the Red Arremer, is a fictional character who appears in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series of games. He even starred in his own spinoff trilogy. He will stand up to any threat posed to his home, the Demon Village, without any fear. Firebrand is considered to be an elite warrior among the Red Arremers, gaining him hero status among his peers and nicknamed Red Blaze due to his bright red skin and prowess with fiery magic. Abilities Firebrand has the ability to breathe fire normally at will and can fly. He also has a wall climb known as Hell Climb. Story 'Gargoyle's Quest II' Gargoyle's Quest II is the first game chronologically in the entire Ghosts 'n Goblins series, even taking place before its immediate predecessor, Gargoyle's Quest. Firebrand is training in Etruria, his own village, ruled by King Morock (Astaroth). One day, while doing practice in a pocket dimension, a sinister black light covers Etruria. From the darkness emerges an army of destroyers, wiping out most of the villagers and leaving Morock badly wounded. Firebrand is ordered by him to report these events to the ruling king of the Makai at once, dying shortly after. Firebrand goes through a painstaking journey to get to the palace of the king, slowly gaining new powers and abilities. On the way, he meets Hecate, a fallen angel of the night, who tells him that the black light is a manifestation of a demon called Breager's mind, and gives Firebrand her own wings as a catalyst to empower his own. When he finally arrives, most of the townsfolk are bewitched under an imposter posing as King Darkoan. Firebrand slays the imposter, who recognizes him as Red Blaze just before dying. After these events, Firebrand releases the seal of the real king on top of Mount Imaus, a truly dangerous place. The king informs Firebrand that the one behind the black light is indeed Breager, who is being summoned into the realm from a dimension unknown by Goza, his lieutenant. But they don't have enough information about the evil king. Firebrand is sent in search of Lethe, a sage that is said to be the oldest inhabitant of the Makai. Firebrand enters the labyrinth where Lethe resides, conquers himself and gains the right to meet Lethe. He is told of an old legend that speaks of Firebrand's heritage. Only the fully unleashed power of Red Blaze's blood can truly stop the coming of the king of destruction. With the help of the now king Lucifer, his queen Verona, and Lethe himself, Firebrand breaks the barrier to Breager's palace, surrounded by overflowing black light. Firebrand breaks through the castle's defenses and destroys Goza, only to be told that Breager has already entered this dimension. Firebrand is helped by a patron deity of the Makai, Demogorgon, and fully awakens to his blood's heritage. Firebrand finds Breager in the throne room, and destroys him before he regains his full power. Firebrand's true power then explodes, setting the whole of Makai on fire, dissolving Breager's black light and somehow scorching to death only the foreign destroyers. The king praises Firebrand for wiping out the entire threat by himself, and Firebrand is sent to oversee the recently born human race in the mortal world, with permission to stay and rule if he wants to. However, Breager has not been truly destroyed, as Firebrand thought. 'Gargoyle's Quest' Despite not having completed his current practice mission in the mortal world, he had to return to Makai and embark on a journey to stop the menace of the undead king of destruction, Breager, who was plotting to overtake the whole realm of the Makai from the ruling monarchy using his endless minions controlled by the evil king's psychic power. As Firebrand collected mystical artifacts while approaching Breager's keep, his latent powers started to develop, making him stronger than ever before even at his young age. However, to unleash his true potential, he needed the Eternal Candle that Lucifer had; after a battle to prove his worth, Firebrand receives from Lucifer the candle, unsealing the secrets to master arcane dark fire magic none of his kind could ever achieve. After discovering his heritage, Firebrand finally confronts Breager, slaying the evil king as he promises vengeance. The king of the Makai is then released from Breager's seal, wiping out the evil king's whole army. As a reward, Firebrand is sent to oversee the recently born human race in the mortal world, and is told that he can try conquering it if he wants. 'Demon's Crest' One day, six crests fell from the heavens into the demon realm, each one carrying power over the elements and even time itself. Wars were fought over them and after years of battle, one demon stood victorious: Firebrand. Having collected five of the crests, the Red Arremer challenged the demon dragon Somulo for the final crest, the Crest of Heaven. After a long and desperate battle, Firebrand defeated the dragon and gained the final crest. This came at a cost, though, as he was critically wounded. Using the Red Arremer's moment of weakness, the Arch Demon Phalanx attacked him and stole all of the crests for himself, with the exception of the Crest of Fire, which was broken into pieces (Firebrand still has one shard of it at the game's outset). With the power of the crests, Phalanx proclaims himself the new ruler of both the demon realm and the human world. Having fallen back to earth in the coliseum where he fought the dragon earlier, Firebrand is forced to destroy Somulo for good to survive, and then sets on a quest to reclaim the Crests and prevent Phalanx from obtaining the Crest of Infinity, which would render the Arch Demon invincible. Having slain the demons who guarded the crests, as well as General Arma, Phalanx's right hand, Firebrand goes on to engage the Arch Demon. The Red Aremer succeeds in besting Phalanx and, finally, is able to reclaim all six crests. This is not the end of his quest, however, as a new enemy emerges in the form of the mighty Dark Demon. After a long and tedious battle, Firebrand emerges victorious. Regaining his former glory, Firebrand realizes that his true power is not derived from the crests, and disposes of all of them. He then returns to the Demon Realm, hoping to find a true warrior with whom he could once again taste glory of battle. Other appearances Firebrand appeared in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos as a secret boss. Firebrand appeared as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He is representing the Ghosts 'n Goblins series along with Arthur. Gallery Image:Firebrand.png|''Firebrand'' in Demon's Crest Firebrand_DLC_22277_640screen.jpg|''Red Arremer King'' (DLC - Ancient Warrior Costume Pack) 3d0cefeda384699cf9aa5cbb0819e838.png|''Firebrand Victory Art'' redarremer-demitrisuper.gif|Demitri using his Midnight Bliss on Firebrand. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Characters Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters